Sandy Cloak Wormadam/DPPt
Burmy is found on Honey Trees at the following locations: Route 205, Route 206, Route 207, Route 208, Route 209, Route 210, Route 211, Route 212, Route 213, Route 214, Route 215, Route 218, Route 221, Route 222, Valley Windworks, Fuego Ironworks and Floaroma Meadow. Oh Sandy, if only there was someone who loved you. Unfortuantely, while Trash Cloak has the advantage of having only a single rare weakness and Plant Cloak at least has the highest Special Attack of the three, all Sandy Cloak has going for her is an uncommon type combination, which doesn't necessarily add up to viability. She's mediocre at best and Sinnoh's not a region that takes kindly to mediocrity. Important Matchups - Platinum = * Mars (Valley Windworks): This is not a place for Burmy. It can't damage Zubat for crap and Purugly is way too strong. * Gym #2 - Gardenia (Eterna City, Grass-type): Wormadam will be able to Bug Bite her way through Turtwig with little trouble, though Reflect could slow the process down. Cherrim is more threatening with Magical Leaf and annoying with Leech Seed-it's best to stay out of it if Reflect's still up. Roserade 3HKOs you with Magical Leaf while you 3HKO it with Bug Bite; proceed with caution and Super Potions, if at all. * Jupiter (Galactic Eterna Bulding): If Wormadam has Confusion or Rock Tomb, two of either will take out the Zubat. Skuntank, though, has too much health for Wormadam to deal with safely. If only she had a Ground move... * Gym #3 - Fantina (Hearthome City, Ghost-type): Hoo boy. Everyone of her Pokémon is immune to Earthquake and resists Bug Bite. Duskull can be taken down if you're willing to burn the necessary healing items, but it's terribly inefficient. Haunter is actually easier due to being weak to Confusion and lacking special moves (Fantina, you're doing it wrong!), though Hypnosis and Confuse Ray are as annoying as always. Don't even try fighting Mismagius, that thing has way too much Special Attack for comfort. * Rival (Hearthome City): Even if Wormadam's been taught a Rock attack, Staravia is a huge risk; it's ability means you won't be one-shotting it, and that leaves you vulnerable to an Endeavor/Wing Attack combo. You probably don't want to deal with Buizel and its Water Gun. Roselia's weak and a single Earthquake will OHKO or very close. Even being weak to Fire, Wormadam can endure a hit from Ponyta and retaliate with Earthquake. Please don't fight Prinplup, it has Bubblebeam. Grotle is quite manageable, though even with Bug Bite it may take some time due to its bulk. Monferno's a gamble as its Flame Wheel hits hard. * Gym #4 - Maylene (Veilstone City, Fighting-type): Now this is more like it! Meditite falls to an Earthquake + a follow up move and can't harm you much. Machoke will take at least two Earthquakes, but as long as its Strength attacks don't crit you'll be fine. Lucario's Steel typing isn't helping it here! Earthquakes away! * Rival (Pastoria City): This whole fight handles the same as the rival fight in Hearthome, just with higher levels. * Gym #5 - Crasher Wake (Pastoria Gym, Water-type): See that soggy lump of fail in the corner? That's your Wormadam if you use it here. * Cyrus (Celestic Town): Between Sneasel's Ice Punch, Golbat's Air Cutter and Murkrow's Drill Peck, this battle is no place for Wormadam. * Rival (Canalave City): Staraptor's a definite no-go. You can't do much to Heracross and its Aerial Ace is dangerous, so nope. Rapidash is still survivable and still one-shotted by Earthquake. Roserade has stepped up its offensive game, but its still fragile and killed in two Earthquakes. Floatzel's has Aqua Jet and enough power to make it terrifying. Despite its newly-acquired Steel typing, you still don't want to face Empoleon. Infernape's packing too much power in its Flame Wheel and Aerial Ace attacks. Torterra is made of bulk to an extent that Wormadam can't effectively deal with. * Gym #6 - Byron (Canalave City, Steel-type): Earthquake the crap out of Magneton and Steelix, though be prepared to heal during the latter fight as Steelix is incredibly durable and has Ice Fang. Don't be tempted by Bastiodon's double Ground weakness, as its ridiculously high Defense means you won't be able to one-shot it and a retaliatory Metal Burst is lethal. * Saturn (Lake Valor): Golbat's Air Cutter make it dicey. Bronzor is offensively weak, but it'll take an inordinate amount of time to defeat-better to send in a Fire-type if you have one. Toxicroak falls easily to two Earthquakes. * Mars (Lake Verity): Golbat and Bronzor are dealt with in the same manner as Saturn's. It's probably best to avoid Purugly as crit Slash is nasty and it can easily lock Wormadam down with repeated Hypnosis. * Gym #7 - Candice (Snowpoint City, Ice-type): Wormadam can maaaybe take out Sneasel with some really lucky Rock Blasts, but seriously, this is an Ice gym. Why are you using a Pokémon weak to Ice here? * Cyrus (Galactic HQ): Wormadam already couldn't handle Cyrus before, and he's only tougher now. Avoid! * Saturn (Galactic HQ): Same as before: avoid the Golbat and Bronzor and Earthquake the Toxicroak. * Mars and Jupiter (Spear Pillar, tag battle with rival): The Bronzor are still too wall-ish, the Golbat still have Air Cutter with the added danger of potentially being ganged up on, Purugly's picked up Aerial Ace and Skuntank now has Flamethrower. In short, there's not a thing here Wormadam wants to fight. * Cyrus (Distortion World): The returning Honchkrow, Crobat and Weavile are just as nasty as ever and now joined by a Houndoom with Flamethrower and a Gyarados with Waterfall. Wormadam's gonna be sitting on the bench for this one. * Giratina (Distortion World): Giratina's immune to Earthquake and has the sort of massive stats you'd expect from a Legendary. Wormadam is nowhere near up to this task. * Gym #8 - Volkner (Sunyshore City, Electric-type): Earthquake all the things! But be prepared to heal, especially against Electrivire, who can take off a large (but less than half) amount of health with Fire Punch or Giga Impact. * Rival (Pokémon League): About the only Pokémon of his Wormadam can fight is Roserade. Everyone else either has powerful super-effective attacks or (in the case of Torterra and Snorlax) is too bulky. * Elite Four Aaron (Pokémon League, Bug-type): Avoid Yanmega; it has Air Slash and evasion hax in the form of Double Team. Heracross is far too strong, with its Megahorn taking off over two-thirds of Wormadam's health. Vespiquen's a toss-up, as while Rock Blast/Rock Tomb can do significant damage to it, Defend Order and Heal Order can allow it to win by sheer attrition. Scizor and Drapion can be fought with Earthquakes, but will require healing; probably best to let someone else deal with these two, lest a stray crit prove fatal. * Elite Four Bertha (Pokémon League, Ground-type): Whiscash has Aqua Tail, that's enough reason right there to avoid it. Gliscor's immune to your best move and has Fire Fang and Ice Fang to boot, so no. Hippowdon's too durable, especially with Yawn wasting your turns. Golem's Defense is high enough to allow it to survive a few Earthquakes and its Fire Punch hits too hard. Rhyperior's Avalanche is a OHKO and there's no way you'll defeat it first. * Elite Four Flint (Pokémon League, Fire-type): Wormadam's Bug typing really bites her in the butt here. Each of Flint's Pokémon has a move capable of one-shotting her. * Elite Four Lucian (Pokémon League, Psychic-type): Spam Bug Bite against Mr. Mime, though if it gets Reflect up early be prepared to heal. Espeon's Psychic kills Wormadam in two hits, so don't battle it. Bronzong's takes too long to defeat and Calm MInd-boosted Psychic is deadly. Alakazam is the same problem as Espeon. Gallade can be handled with healing, though if you have something better you should use that as a poor-timed crit is deadly. * Champion Cynthia (Pokémon League): Spiritomb's another case where healing is required for success, though if it drops Wormadam's Special Defense you should pull her out of there. Togekiss has Air Slash and way too much Special Attack. Roserade and Lucario are down in two Earthquakes and won't kill you without crits. Milotic has Surf, enough said. Garchomp's Dragon Rush is a two-hit KO and it also has Flamethrower-do not attempt! * Post-Game: What is this? }} Moves Burmy starts off with Tackle. Yay. At level 10, it learns Protect, not that useful. At level 15, but only in Platinum, it learns Bug Bite ; hold onto it as it's its only source of Bug STAB. At level 20, it evolves and also learns Hidden Power, which will likely be too weak, though a Fire HP might allow her to fight Bronzors at least. At level 23, Wormadam learns Confusion, which runs against her stats but it's not like she has a lot of options. At level 26, she learns Rock Blast; good for being physical if nothing else. At level 29, she learns Harden, but her Defense is already decent. At level 32, she learns Psybeam, an improvement on Confusion if you don't want to burn money on a Psychic TM. At level 35, she learns Captivate which would be useful for support if it weren't for the gender requirement. At level 38, she learns Flail which is not a move that should be seeing use in a Nuzlocke. At level 41, she learns Attract; rather gimmicky, that. At level 44, she learns Psychic, though if you really want her to have it, she should've learned it by TM by now. Finally, at level 47, she learns Fissure. *Disappointed sigh* Her list of viable TMs is not that impressive. Earthquake is a must, though if you're really hardset on giving it to someone else, Dig can serve as an alternative. Return is always a nice move for a physical attacker, particularly one with limited options. Rock Tomb is a possibility over Rock Blast for its handy speed debuffing. About the only tutorable move in Platinum that should be considered is Sucker Punch, though you'd better be damn good at prediction. Recommended moveset: Earthquake / Dig, Return, Rock Tomb / Rock Blast, Bug Bite / Psychic / Sucker Punch Other Burmy's stats Sandy Cloak Wormadam's stats * What Nature do I want? As a general rule of thumb, Attack-boosting nature = good, Attack-lowering nature = bad. Brave's probably the best of the lot, as her Speed is pretty negligible anyway. * At what point in the game should I be evolved? Either shortly before or shortly after Gardenia, depending on if you want Wormadam to participate in the battle or not. * How good is Sandy Cloak Wormadam in a Nuzlocke? Eheheh... let's face it, she kinda sucks. Sinnoh is brutal enough for a good Pokémon, let alone one this lackluster. Her other Cloak counterparts having their own advantages only twists the knife deeper. Burmy's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Flying, Fire, Rock * Resistances: Fighting, Ground * Immunities: None * Neutralities: Normal, Water, Ice, Poison, Electric, Bug, Ghost, Steel, Grass (resistance as Burmy), Psychic, Dragon, Dark Sandy Cloak Wormadam's type matchups: * Weaknesses: Flying, Fire, Water, Ice * Resistances: Fighting, Poison, Ground * Immunities: Electric * Neutralities: Normal, Rock, Bug, Ghost, Steel, Grass, Psychic, Dragon, Dark Category:Diamond/Pearl/Platinum Category:List of Evolutionary Lines with Completed Analyses